


Starting Over

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 100: Fresh Start. Set during ‘Love and Monsters’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 100: Fresh Start. Set during ‘Love and Monsters’.

People around the Powell Estate sometimes call Jackie a slag. She’s been known to frequently take men into her bed, most of whom have been huge mistakes. Rose was only really following Jackie’s example when she ran off with Jimmy Stone.

But all Jackie’s hoping for is to start over. Twenty years after Pete, and she still hasn’t managed that. So every time she meets a man like that nice Elton, she tells herself this might be it, and that she should do anything to hold onto it. Because she doesn’t know how much longer she can take being alone.


End file.
